The Joy of Summer
by natasha calli
Summary: America leaves his laptop at the conference and receives a video message from his sisters Amelia and Madeline. This is a tribute to the season Summer and just a butch of fluff. Fem!America Fem!Canada.


**Title:** The Joy of Summer

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

 **Summary:** America leaves his laptop at the conference and receives a video message from his sisters Amelia and Madeline. Warning: Nyotalia and Hetalia Divergence.

 **Author's Note:** I've been thinking of making a story for every season using the Nyotalia and Hetalia characters. This is a tribute to summer and the wonderful things we could do during those times with friends and family. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm just stressed right now.

 **Side Note:** Someone ask me how the two universes are able to co-exist in the same universe given that there is only one personification for each nation in the actual universe of Hetalia?

 _ **Actually I borrowed the theory of**_ _**Pocketter. In her prologue, she explained that there are two representations for every country. One that represents the actions of the government and the other the actions of the people.**_ You know how often times the people doesn't always agree with the government. It got me thinking what if its like that?

Also not all female nations were found or wish to be found. Some interact with their male counterparts while others don't. We often see the male counterparts with the government but the female ones are among the people and are usually hidden away.

And unlike the male counterparts that were often taken care of by their bosses or head of states, the Nyotalia girls had to fight, work and struggle in their lives in order to survive. They may not die but they can starve, hurt and suffer like humans and personifications.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

Once again the World Meeting was held in New York City to discuss the refugee crises as well as the War in Syria. A very strenuous task for two powers in different parts of the globe as the world watched with bated breath how they would interact.

True enough, the United States and Russia renewed their efforts to negotiate and try to work together in order to return peace in the war torn state of Syria by finally defeating Isis. A heavy burden to be shouldered by one country alone. With joint efforts, the European countries decided to help the situation in order to finally eradicate the migration crises.

The four day conference finally ended mid-morning as the others finally finished with their presentations. The last was America whose laptop was still on top of the table while the projector still turned on. As Germany official ended the meeting, majority of the state delegates stood up and left excusing themselves that they had a plane to catch while the others walked to their friends to ask where they would have lunch in Manhattan.

"Iggy, I'm stepping out for a bit, do you mind fixing my stuff for me? Thanks dude!" No sooner did he say that when he walked towards his brother.

"Hey wait a bloody second. Where are you going?"

"I need to help Matt on something." He quickly followed his brother out of the conference hall leaving a very irate Englishman at their wake."

"Alfred get back here! I'm not your manservant," the miffed Briton shouted.

"Let him go, mon ami. They've been like that for an hour now. Something must be up."

"The least he could do is turn off his laptop."

"He's a child. What did you expect?"

"He's a superpower. Besides doesn't he always have Lithuania helping him with this?"

"Now that you mention it. I didn't see Lithuania or Poland today."

"Were you sleeping when Germany excused them? They said they had an important prior engagement so they asked to be excused on the last day."

"Ah but that does not explain why Prussia isn't here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He's no longer a country mon ami?"

"True but he usually comes when we visit the United States."

"He's probably here but decided not come to the conference. Anyway help me close this contraption. The least he could do is close his programs. Who knows what state secrets are in here."

"Surely America is not that foolish. Oh look there is a recorded video message." France pointed before he pressed the button to open the message."

"Don't touch that!" But it was already too late. As the laptop was still connected to the projector displayed the image from the private message. An image of America's younger sister came out as she was dressed in a rather revealing United States flag bikini. She smiled at the screen as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Amelia?" Arthur gasped. All eyes turned to look at Amelia as her lean and tone body came up to the screen.

"Howdy bro! Just wanted to ask a favor after you finished with your meeting. Can you please grab some more burger patties at the store? I think we're running out."

Just then came her sister Maddie to sit at her side. "Amy, I think we're running out hot dogs and steaks too." Maddie wore a matching Canadian flag bikini.

"Don't forget the beer!" Another figure came to sit beside them.

"Gilbert!" screamed Germany at the screen. _So that's where he went_! Germany fumed.

"Hey Broha!" Gilbert smirked in his Prussian trunks ash he turned to the screen. "Don't forget the beer!"

The girls laughed. "You heard the chief, Beer!" She turned to her sister, "Is that all, sis?"

"I'm not sure. Let's ask the cook?" The girls stood up. Amy then turned to their male companion. "Gilbert can you hold my phone for a sec?"

"Alright." The phone was shortly lifted. It was shaky as Gilbert eyed himself. "Alfred, are you there, broha? When you get here, I challenge you to a surfing contest. You and me up against the waves. I need to see if you slacked off on your training."

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

The cellphone image was shaky again as he turn the cellphone in Maddie's direction. "Oh nothing, birdie. I just asked Alfred if cared for a swim. I wonder what's taking him so long. That is totally unawesome of him."

"You know how those world meetings go long, hard and stressful."

"Where's Amelia?"

"Oh she's right over there" Maddie pointed at two figures close by. Gilbert turned the phone and the scene showed the male counterpart of Hungary with Amy. Gilbert zoomed in as they walked towards the two. They overheard them talking. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm good, Amy. I just need more burgers, hotdogs and definitely beer!" Garrick answered. He wore the typical apron with words printed out "Kiss the chef".

"Do you need any help?"

Again Hungary shook his head. "You're the hostess, Amelia. You can't slave away in the kitchen. You need to mingle."

"But I can't leave you here?"

"You're not." Garrick gave her a smile. "Besides someone has to save them from you accidentally food poisoning them."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. We're just worried you took after your mother."

"Mom's cooking isn't that bad." She reasoned. "She even offered to help you."

Garrick frowned. "I love her enthusiasm but I can't jeopardize the others safety."

"That's silly. It isn't poison." Amelia looked totally _unconvinced_ _._

"Ok look. First, Alice offered food to Julchen which made her have an induced coma. Strike one." Garrick raised one finger. "Next she made chocolates for Valentines' day that was so burnt and rotten to the core, Francis had to go to the emergency room. Strike Two." He raised a finger. "A month after that, she sent us a meal that looked like it was still alive. Strike three!" Like an umpire at a baseball game he raised three fingers to emphasize his point.

"You're exaggerating."

"It was still raw and wriggling," Garrick shuddered. "She's out!"

"Aaw but Garrick."

The male Hungary merely shook his head. "I've seen roadkill better than her cooking. Now off you go. You need to check on your guests, gomba." He patted her head affectionately.

"I know but—hey wait did you just call me mushroom?"

"You know your Hungarian." Amy merely gave him a smile. "Anyway go on, your guests awaits you."

"Are you sure you don't need help."

"I'll be fine. Although I wouldn't mind a reward?"

"And that would be?"

He pointed at the sign on his apron.

Amy giggled. "It would be my pleasure, sir." Garrick lowered his head as Amelia kissed his cheek. "Sweet Hungary, kind and caring, I would love to steal you all for myself but Anneliese would kill me."

"I'm sure she would."

"Speaking of which? Where is your darling wife?"

"She went beachcombing with Felicia. She wanted to spend time with her daughter. Now off you go, gomba." Garrick push her playfully along.

"Thanks again, báty!" Amy called out before she went back to their group as she addressed the phone. "Well Garrick says he's good, just the grub and beer."

"Do we need anything else?"

"Why don't you asked your mother?" said Gilbert.

"Now that you mention it, where's mom?" They passed by Latvia and Estonia who were playing freesbee while Liechtenstein and Ukraine flew kites in the wind.

"I think she's lying down with Japan under those shady umbrellas. She's probably enjoying the sun, breeze and drinking ice cold water."

"Wait- That's not water. That's vodka!" Amy and Maddie ran towards them as Gilbert filmed the whole scene. The phone became shaky again as he laughed. Poor Alice was drunk and it wasn't noontime yet. "Who bloody gave her vodka?" Amelia screamed. The others laughed while Alice tried to pacify her daughter.

"It's alright, poppet. I drunk sterner stuff than this fruity little drink." Alice tried stand but she wobbled.

"How much did you drink, mom?"

"Just a pint or a dozen or two?"

The two Northern nations grimaced. "She'd be KO in a few minutes." Maddie said as a matter of fact.

"How long will it get flushed out of her system?"

"Probably, in a few hours?"

"Just great!" whined Amelia. "Let's get her inside. I don't want her to burn in this heat."

"Amelia-san let me do that?" added Japan.

"Oh thanks, Sakura!"

"Wait let me carry her," said Gilbert. Gilbert handed the phone to Maddie.

"Oh thank you Gilbert-san!" He merely smirked. They placed England on his back as Japan accompanied him towards the beach house.

"Thanks, Gil!" Maddie chimed in as she held the phone.

"That's what awesome boyfriends do, birdie." Gilbert smirked.

Germany raised his brow on that. When Gilbert announced to the world that he was dating Canada's sister. He couldn't resist showing her off to Austria and Hungary. He kept bragging that he had the best girlfriend in the world. And although he may be a little bit loud and annoying he was sweet and kind to Maddie that Matthew, Alfred and Amelia approved of their relationship. Of course he had to win over Alice and France for a bit. France wouldn't speak to him for a month until they reconciled. He probably scored big brownie points for taking care of Alice right now, Germany thought.

"Well that went swimmingly?" said Amelia.

"Relax, Amy. Don't be such a drama queen. Its only vodka," pacified Maddie. "I'm sure she'll be up and running when China lights up the sky with fireworks tonight."

"Hope so. If papa was here, mom _will never hear the end of it."_

 _"Good thing, papa's not here then."_

 _The silent spectators looked at France as he glared at his two girls._

 _Amelia nodded. "But seriously, m_ om can get pretty wasted easily."

"She gets that from Uncle Arthur." Maddie said as she showed scenes at the beach where the little micronations were making sandcastles, some of the countries were sunbathing in the sun while the others were swimming and surfing in the water.

"I beg your pardon!" Arthur was offended by such a remark.

"I wonder what's taking Alfred and Mattie so long?" Amelia forgot about the phone recording all of their conversation.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"I hope Alfred likes it. He's been stressed for a while now. What with the presidential elections coming and the war on Syria still going on. It's really taking its toll on him. With him running around all over the world, I worry he'll collapse any second."

"Oh Amy. You know Alfred. He'll get better in no time."

"I hope so."

"Is that why you orchestrated this little get together?"

"Well, yeah. But it's as much as everyone's benefit as Alfred's. I mean New York is amazing. But I think getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city and escaping to the beach would work wonders," explained Amelia. "Sometimes with so many things in our minds, we often forget about the little things. We should enjoy summer while we still can. Am I making any sense?"

Maddie gave her smile even if it was off camera. "Absolutely."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing. You can say the darndest things, that's all."

"Hey, I'm not a ditsy blonde you know?"

"Oh course you're not." Maddie said.

Just then a light beach ball appeared in front of them. The phone shifted to an elegantly-dressed woman with her hair tied back into a french knot. If she noticed that Maddie was recording she didn't appear to mind. "Mon Lapin what are you doing?"

Amy reach for the ball and handed it to the woman, "Oh nothing _tante_ , just putting mommy to bed."

"Ah. So that's why Gilbert is carrying her away. She could never hold her liquor can she? Thank God, you two took after me in that at least."

Both Amy and Maddie raised their brow on that remark. "Anyhow, do you need anything, _tante_?"

"Oh nothing in particular, _ma cheri_. Have you seen Alfred and Mattheiu?"

"They haven't arrive yet."

"They should hurry. They are missing all the fun."

" _Tante_ , they're still at the meeting," defended Maddie.

"Oh please, as if they actually resolve anything in those things." The female French state remarked.

" _Tante!_ "

"Well, it's true?"

The girls' glares won her out.

"Oh fine. Let them save the world one meeting at a time. If it pleases them."

Just then a voice called out. "Hola amigas!"

The cellphone screen shifted once again to show the other Bad Touch Trio ladies. Spain came closer to the group with her hair tied back into a bun. She wore a stylish one-piece halter swimdress. Julchen also came along in a longline mesh insert bikini top while her hair was loose on her back. The bikini looked more like a sexy lingerie than a swimsuit.

"Prussia!" The female Hungary screamed. Hungary looked at the female Prussian at the screen before looking at Austria and Germany watching her walk towards the others.

"Hey brohas, care to play some volleyball with us." Julchen gave them a genuine smile as she sauntered towards them. She had an athletic body that showed her abs perfectly in the swimsuit. Her fit and tone body made Hungary envious of such a physique. She knew that the Prussian workout every day and it really showed. Hungary silently gritted her teeth as she watch her with her friends.

"I would love to but I can't, eh." said Canada

"Why?"

"I told Germany that I would go boating with her in a few minutes. Can I get a raincheck?" Maddie pleaded.

"Aaw. No harm done hija. We can always play later when you guys get back. What about you, Amelia, care to play with us?"

"Sure but I need to apply more sunscreen."

"Do you need my help, hija?" Spain asked.

Amelia was just about to answer when Lithuania and Poland arrived from their walk through the beach. Amy waved them to come by.

 _So that's where they are. Important prior engagement, my arse._ Thought England.

"Hey guys, where did you go off to?"

Lithuania and Poland greeted them with a smile. "We just like took a walk on the beach. Then we like wrote messages on a piece of paper and like slip it into bottles then threw them in the water."

"Oh, I want to do that!" chimed Spain.

"Pfft, let's do that later. I want to play volleyball now," exclaimed Julchen.

"So like what are you guys doing?"

"Oh. That reminds me, Toris, can you please rub sunscreen on my back?"

Ukraine raised her brows as she eyed her brother. It was no secret that Russia was infatuated with the female American nation. If he was irritated that she offered to let Lithuania touch her, he did not show it. The only sign of a reaction was when he clenched on his trusty pipe. Ukraine smirked as Russia showed signs of jealousy.

It was also no secret that the Americans favored Lithuania with affection. Amelia can be such a flirt if she wanted to but she was never malicious. Any affection towards Toris was merely one of brotherly fondness. One that she extends also to Poland.

Toris gulped as if he sensed the wrath of his former employer before he gave her a wry smile. "Um, didn't I just do that just an hour again, Miss Amelia."

"Aaw but I feel it's not enough. I might get burnt. Poland can you do it for me?"

Lithuania looked at him with a frown. "Like maybe later, Amelia." He assured her with a smile.

"Oh look, Poland, I think Finland is calling us to join them on a water gun fight. Why don't we join them?" Toris excused themselves as he pushed his friend towards the Nordics that was waving at them.

"Oh alright." Amy pouted.

"There, there mon lapin. I'm sure Poland will help you later. Why don't you join us instead?"

They soon convinced Amy to join the game. Canada showed a few scenes of the game before turning the phone towards her. The men saw the girls playfully passing the ball before spiking it on the other side of the net while the female Nordics began their water gun battles on another part of the beach.

"Alfred? Are you still there?" The phone shifted and it showed Maddie on the screen. A breeze gentle caressed her hair. "The beach is marvelous. You and Matt will love it. You should invite your friends and papa while you're there. Anyway see you later, brother. And don't forget the rest of the barbeque eh? Bye!" The video message ended with Maddie smiling at the screen.

Nobody uttered a word up that. Just then the door opened and America and Canada appeared. Not noticing the atmosphere within the room, America smiled. "Oh hey guys. Why are you still standing around? The meeting's over."

After that came a barrage of remarks that assaulted the North American Nations. Some of the nations were angry at the two for not inviting them to the beach.

 _ **P.S. For more questions please pm me. I will gladly answer them as best as I can.**_

Also kudos to **Pocketter. Please check her works. They are amazing!** I'm just a fledgeling writer capable of so many mistakes but she is AWESOME!


End file.
